


La quiete dopo la tempesta

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Seduto su una sponda del Lago Nero, Sirius Black aspettava.Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire che cosa stesse aspettando, ma l’unica cosa di cui era certo era che in quel momento sarebbe dovuto accadere qualcosa.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter





	La quiete dopo la tempesta

**_ La Quiete Dopo La Tempesta _ **

Seduto su una sponda del Lago Nero, Sirius Black aspettava.

Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire che cosa stesse aspettando, ma l’unica cosa di cui era certo era che in quel momento sarebbe dovuto accadere qualcosa.

Tutti quei momenti passati a guardare James e Lily, a sentirsi di troppo, come se non appartenesse agli sguardi che i due si lanciavano. Ed era così, lui non apparteneva a loro. Forse a James, ma _mai_ a Lily.

Perché gli sarebbe piaciuto, fin troppo. Appartenere a quegli occhi, a quelle mani, a quella bocca. E così lui, Sirius Black, il ragazzo che poteva avere qualsiasi donna desiderasse, si era innamorato dell’unica che non avrebbe mai potuto essere sua. Un cliché, ecco cos’era. Ma era anche dannatamente vero.

Continuava a stare accanto a loro, a condividerne le risate, i momenti tranquilli e quelli passati semplicemente in un dolce far nulla, ma durante i quali la sua mente si arrovellava, cercando di far sparire quella spiacevole sensazione di disagio che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.

Remus se n’era accorto e si era anche preso la briga di parlargli. Come se lui non avesse abbastanza buon senso per rendersi conto che quella che viveva era la pura illusione di un amore che non sarebbe nato mai, come se non fosse stato fin troppo consapevole del fatto che gli occhi di Lily non si sarebbero mai illuminati nello scorgere il suo volto.

_[Like somehow you just don’t belong]_

Scagliò una pietra nel Lago, così forte che pensò di essersi seriamente danneggiato una spalla. In quel momento, udì una lieve risata alle sue spalle, non di scherno, ma una risata gentile, argentina. Orribilmente familiare.

“Lo sai che il coprifuoco è passato da almeno tre ore, _Black_?” gli disse Lily, con tono chiaramente provocatorio. Sirius non si lasciò scoraggiare, alzò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò alla ragazza.

“E tu lo sai che essere Caposcuola non ti autorizza a venire fin quaggiù senza nessuna buona ragione” ghignò lievemente “ _Evans?”_ lei scoppiò a ridere, e fece un gesto con la mano in segno di resa.

“Va bene Sirius, hai vinto tu. Solo che mi domandavo dove fossi, e James era preoccupato. Ma se ci scopre qualcuno, è sicuramente meglio che vedano me piuttosto che lui” spiegò. Il ragazzo di fronte a lei fremette, ma per fortuna non se ne accorse.

Odiava sentire il nome di James, del suo migliore amico, pronunciato dalla sua voce. E non per invidia o per gelosia. Semplicemente perché quando lei lo nominava, il suo tono si abbassava di un’ottava, diventava più tenero, più dolce.

Milioni di volte aveva immaginato di sentire ‘Sirius’ pronunciato nello stesso identico modo.

La guardò per qualche minuto, imbarazzato, prima di riscuotersi.

Maledizione, non andava affatto bene. Lui non si era mai sentito così, se l’era vietato parecchi anni prima. E ora, tutto per colpa di Evans, era come se non fosse in grado di articolare una frase di senso compiuto.

La rossa lo osservò, prima di alzare un sopracciglio e sorridere.

“Che cosa c’è Black, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?” chiese, sorniona. Lui sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Si dice l’Ippogrifo Lily, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?” lei finse di essersi offesa.

“Rispetta le mie origini Babbane. Non mi lascio chiamare Mezzosangue dai Serpeverde per niente” rispose, a metà fra lo scherzoso e lo stizzito.

_[Do you ever feel out of place?]_

“Dovresti affatturarli invece” le fece notare, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu di farle scrollare le spalle.

“Piuttosto... mi vuoi dire che cosa ci facevi qui? E soprattutto senza i tuoi fidati Malandrini? Posso capire che non sempre riesca a carpire Remus, che a quanto pare sembra essere l’unico con la testa sulle spalle, e che Peter possa anche essere terrorizzato a morte dalla McGranitt... ma James?”

Sirius divenne rosso in volto. Non tacque per svariati secondi, con i pensieri che correvano senza sosta.

_E che cosa avrei dovuto farci stanotte con James? Raccontargli le pene d’amore di un diciassettenne che al momento di anni ne dimostra dodici? Dirgli che la donna su cui fantastica da quasi cinque anni è meravigliosa, e che da un po’ di tempo a questa parte non faccio altro che pensare a lei? È questo che vuoi, Lily? O vuoi solo vedermi mentre mi consumo nella mia stessa pazzia?_

Ma non espresse nessuno di quei pensieri. Il buon senso, quello di cui tutti credevano fosse privo, ebbe la meglio, e si limitò a voltarsi verso il lago.

“Ogni tanto mi piace venire qui. Sai, mi aiuta a riflettere. E quanto a James... non nego che talvolta stare da solo possa farmi bene” la strega non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“Non te la prendere Sirius, ma se mi avessero chiesto di definirti in dieci aggettivi ‘riflessivo’ non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente” gli fece notare, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, alla quale il ragazzo rabbrividì. Poi si unì al sorriso di lei, seppur nella più totale finzione.

“Non nego che tu abbia ragione. Ma persino io non riesco ad ignorare tutto questo” allargò le braccia, come per voler racchiudere il paesaggio che si stagliava intorno a loro. “Persino la mia superficialità riesce a scorgere il lago, di notte... sai, mi è sempre piaciuto pensare che fosse l’oceano. Lascio vagare la mia immaginazione, e penso al mare, all’aria fresca, nuova...” _E penso a te, a come mi piacerebbe rimanere seduti su una spiaggia, solo ad immaginare che cosa si trovi dietro l’orizzonte._ Pensò.

Lily nel frattempo, aveva spalancato gli occhi, e gli si era fatta ancora più vicina.

“L’oceano è molto diverso Sirius. Non nego che ci voglia parecchia fantasia per immaginare di vederlo nel Lago Nero” gli fece notare, non con il tono da maestrina che talvolta la contraddistingueva, bensì come una madre che spiega dolcemente un’ovvietà al figlio. Il mago scosse le spalle.

“Non lo so. Io non ho mai visto il mare” le rispose, diventando improvvisamente torvo.

_[And no one understands you]_

No, non aveva mai visto il mare. Eppure nella sua mente vi erano delle immagini così cristalline da sembrare ricordi.

Vedeva la sterminata distesa d’acqua in tempesta, vedeva la pioggia, dolce, confondersi con il sapore salato.

Vedeva l’uragano infuriare intorno a lui, e sapeva che quella non era fantasia, ma un riflesso della sua stessa anima. C’erano onde violente dentro di lui, onde che s’infrangevano puntualmente contro il cuore, che lo facevano battere più veloce, irregolarmente.

Onde verdastre, come gli occhi di Lily.

Si riscosse da questi pensieri, fin troppo bui per appartenergli, quando si accorse che la strega aveva ricominciato a parlare.

“Va bene Sirius. Ti prometto che, una volta finita la scuola, partiremo tutti insieme. Ti porterò a vedere l’oceano, è uno spettacolo che va visto almeno una volta nella vita” gli disse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e spingendolo delicatamente in direzione del castello.

Mentre camminavano, silenziosi come la notte intorno a loro, Sirius scorse un accenno di colore nel prato. Sorrise, per una volta un sorriso sincero, e si chinò lentamente, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso della ragazza. Quando si rialzò, aveva in mano una viola del pensiero. La porse a Lily, con gli occhi che brillavano per la gioia di quel singolo momento.

Lei prese il fiore, delicatamente, poi rivolse nuovamente uno sguardo interrogativo al ragazzo. Quest’ultimo reclinò la testa e la fissò.

“Trovo che sia un fiore che ti si addice. E poi sbaglio o il viola è uno dei tuoi colori preferiti?” le chiese, sornione. Lily si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“Sì che ti sbagli, il viola è il _tuo_ colore preferito!” lo riprese, scherzosamente “E poi non fa pendant con il mio nome” finse di protestare. Sirius le prese il fiore dalle mani, e glielo mise dietro un orecchio.

“Vorrà dire che protesterò con i tuoi genitori per averti messo il nome sbagliato. Il giglio è troppo raro, troppo complicato. È un fiore snob” la strega scoppiò a ridere.

“I fiori non sono snob, Sirius!” gli fece notare. Ripresero a camminare, e al mago parve che i suoi passi fossero più leggeri.

“Certo che lo sono. Fidati, io di snob me ne intendo. E i gigli sono i fiori preferiti di mia madre” fece una smorfia nel nominarla. “No, trovo che una viola sia perfetta” concluse.

Nessuno dei due parlò più, si lasciarono semplicemente cullare dal buio.

Sirius sapeva bene che Lily voleva tornare da James, per poterlo vedere anche solo pochi attimi prima di tornare nel suo dormitorio. Ma stranamente ora la cosa non gl’importava.

La spiò di sottecchi, beandosi di quella visione. Era bellissima, ed era destinata a rimanergli vicina, seppur lontana anni luce dal suo mondo, dai suoi pensieri più reconditi. Dalle sue voglie.

Ma quella notte, si erano quasi sfiorati, e lui lo sapeva. E tanto gli bastava.

Nella sua mente, l’uragano taceva, e il mare era solo increspato da una dolce brezza.

Non c’era più spazio per altre tempeste, tantomeno se solo lui poteva vederle. Solo serenità, una calma quasi paradisiaca.

E, al pari del mare, non aveva mai visto neanche il Paradiso. Ma forse la sua immaginazione poteva nuovamente aiutarlo.

Si voltò verso la ragazza, sorridendole.

Sì, poteva vederlo chiaramente. Lontano, incomprensibile, ma sapeva che c’era.

E le sue distese immense, si confondevano con il volto di una ragazza che, per pochi minuti quella notte, gli era appartenuta.

_[Welcome to my life]_


End file.
